Talk:Dragon Ball VT
awesome! :D i just read the first chapter! Bardock. 19:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Nice job, DarkPrince, Saiyan, and VegetaTheLegendary! 20:31, July 25, 2010 (UTC) thnx guys 20:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Can I help? Vegetabardockforever 22:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) na dude this story is strictly for the trio srry man :/ 22:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I signed for the trio on the Dragon Ball Wiki ok!? Vegetabardockforever 22:52, July 25, 2010 (UTC) lol na dude im sorry but you werent supposed to do that 22:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) This day isnt good for me. Im sorry. And you did a great job. Vegetabardockforever 23:01, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Thnx dude and look i'll talk to the other trio members to see wat we can do with u but we cnt b the trio with four members lol we would b like the quad and tht wouldn't sound right but you can idk suggest stuff to me like were going to begin a new sags soon and i want to make it a metamorsian the main villian 23:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I just read the entire story including the first chapter of the second saga, it's really a cool what-if :D nice job!!! vegeta ssj5!!! piccolo super namek 2!!! (sn2 XD) i really enjoyed reading it! can't wait for the next chapter ;P Bardock. 11:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Woow,you're really good ! I am also making an fanfiction Dragon Ball NS . Great anyways Raging Blast There's a problem with the way beginning. Frieza is already tons of times stronger than King Kai; why would he ask for training assistance? Also, King Kai is already dead; the planet he lives on doesn't exist. I apologize if this sounds in any shape or form, hostile, but it's supposed to help. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) The look of Super Human totally ruined the fanfic.Please change it. The Super Human looks like the Hulk. Also, SonikFan212? It's 112. Um, guys, any reason why Trunks was the one who failed the fusion? It's obvious Trunks has more exprience with the Fusion Dance. Vegeta has only done it about 4 times, but Trunks has done it 7 times. Everything is good exept the look of Super Humans ! Hulk ?! Lol Adding Hey guys I know i took a very long break from writing VT but I just started back up again if you want to check it out. 16:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Fusion Why dont you have Future Trunks and Present Trunks Combine to Form Time Trunks so he can fight this new threat who may be Dabura?Supersaiyian11 19:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) It may happen; be patient. :Its a good suggestion 19:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I have one good pic of GT Trunks which may be edited to become half-half of them Piccolo in Saiyan outfit Ifound a good pic of Piccolo in the Saiyan uniform if you want it 17:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) VT is awsome BTW Thnx alot! 23:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Construction Hey do you want a box? . Na its kool 23:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Apology My apology for that small lapse in time with me not writing VT. I just never had anything good to write about and if I write VT it's gotta be good :D i'm back to writing again for anyone who like to read VT. 03:48, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Also I forgot to mention I changed the title of the third saga from the time Saga to the Demon Saga. This new title seems more appropriate. 03:56, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : SSJ6 Pic of Vegeta :Hey l found this picture of Vegeta as a ss6.I would add it myself but dont want to be banned again for adding a picture to some one else's story.Supersaiyian11 01:57, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : :Looks like SS3 to me. What's the difference? -KidVegeta :Na that is an ssj3 he has no fur or the proper bangs that VT's ssj6 requires, nor does he have the proper buffness. Thank you for trying to help though, i searched everwhere on google and I could only find good ssj6 pics of Kakarot. 02:36, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : Hey, Vegeta, I have found a good Vegeta SSJ6 pic. If you think It's bad, I suggest you going to Deviantart. They have a tons of god pictures there. Thanx for the pic but like I said above, it just doesn't fit the description for VT correctly, its not even gold, thank you for the help though I appreciate it. 02:45, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Use the one which suits you :)))))) 12:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) While I do like all of these pictures, none of them fit the description, still lol, the thing that makes it hard is the fact that I added bangs to his ssj6 transformation. It's difficult to find a golden picture of Vegeta with super saiyan 3 hair and super saiyan 4/5 fur with bangs. Thank you for your help though. 13:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but you could change the description? 16:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I have been thinking about that but I would rather not because I'm tired of all of the Super Saiyan forms looking the same just different colors, I want it to have it's own originality somehow. 18:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC) VT is back Hey guys I am really sorry about the massive writers block I've had for awhile which resulted in me not writing VT. After I read a message on my talk page which a user presumed that I had stopped writing VT I decided to begin writing once again. I'm honestly not sure if I'm happy about the new chapter called Kibito Kai and would appreciate if you guys would give me feedback on it here or my talk page if you prefer. Thanks. 05:56, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Also tell me how you feel about the new logo I created for VT. I like it but I want everyones opinion on it. 05:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : :I like it. 17:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Both the logo and the chapter? 23:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) What exactly do you feel I should change? 00:16, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Well would you like to edit VT from now on? Princeofallsalads is supposed to be my editor but he apparently gave up lol. 01:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Lmao sure you can be if you want, but you would have to search through the entire thing for all errors, starting from the Ice Saga. 01:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure I don't care who edits what, as long as it gets edited but is it confirmed that you are both going to be editing the story? 02:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay then I really appreciate the help guys. I'll change the property tag from princeofallsalads to you guys now. 02:17, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Excellent work so far but i'm just wondering, what happened to my picture of Snake Way? 03:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Issue The problem you guys are talking about i'm pretty sure was explained in the Trivia and HZ I appreciate your help but do not add anything, including templates, to my story without my permission. 00:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) You might have permission from the admins but I honestly do not care about that at all. Don't add anything to my article without my permission that is MY rule for my story. If you don't want to respect my rules then I suggest you just completely ignore my article for good. 00:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok that's it. The admins don't have any right to make up rules for my story that I disagree with and users don't have any right to edit my story without my permission. Its official i'm taking VT off of the site completely and leaving the wiki. 00:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Sonik, I don't care about what you have to say, frankly I find you to be THE most immature admin I have ever encountered short of PTSN. I have never liked you, you stole my ideas and you talk smack to everyone. No good admin would criticize anothers story like the way you did and contradict themselves by promoting it. Just delete my story , now. 21:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hyper I really don't care about what you think. Its not just what you did to VT i'm sick of the way things are handled on this site. Things were fine when just sswerty was an admin, before most of you were here. Everyone handles things extremely immaturely so i'm done. Go ahead and respond to this because i'm not going to read it, I want VT deleted now. 21:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Heh...heh.}}